


the freckles in our eyes

by truesetviolin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I mean it, M/M, Sharing a Bed, as in going absolutely batshit crazy, it's a sexscene but it's not explicit, losing my mind over eddy chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesetviolin/pseuds/truesetviolin
Summary: you feel his fingers brush against yours, a sleepy murmur.“you wanna sleep here?”and then“i’d like it if you did”.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	the freckles in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote after a sudden burst of inspiration.  
> I'm always very, very, grateful for comments and feedback.  
> Title is from "Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service, which fkn slaps (and is peak Breddy imo)!
> 
> If you want, follow me on instagram @truesetviolin for more insanity.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
you’re in his bed again.

you’re not sure how it happened, or how it even started anymore, but it’s not the first time. 

somehow, you never seem to remember what leads up to it — one moment you’re getting a glass of water in the kitchen, or packing your violin away, and the next, the smell of him is all around you, he’s softly brushing his fingers against yours, he’s doing that cute little purr next to your ear and that’s that.

it’s dark and warm here and you’re pushing into his touches, the warmth of his exhale ghosting your skin as he hovers above you. 

you are fifteen and you have crush on your best friend. 

you feel shaky, lightheaded, out of your body. his fingers brush over your collarbone, slide down your chest, grasp your ribs.

you are nineteen and he lets you undress him in his bedroom. you’re squeezed together on his bed in the darkness, he’s all sharp angles and jutting hipbones but his lips are soft against yours.

his full weight is on you, and you push the back of your head into the pillow, feel the heaviness when he changes position, when he shifts, arches, when he throws his head back, hair falling out of his eyes, your name on just at the edge of his lips. 

you are twenty-nine and utterly fucked. 

his kisses are too gentle. you capture his lips with your own, lick into his mouth, demanding.

there’s this pressure in your chest, it tightens and expands. you want to hear his shaky breaths turn into sighs and whimpers, you want to bury your face in the hollow between his shoulder blades. you want to see that pretty flush all the way from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders and you want to bite. not gently, you think. you want to hear the sharp inhale.

he’s mumbling something into your chest, now, or into your collarbone, pressing his mouth against your skin, fingers grasping your hip like he’s afraid you’re going to disappear.

you are in love with him. 

you cup his jaw in your hand the way you know he likes, bring your lips together, softly, and he melts into you; lets you explore. he whines, a breathy, vulnerable sound, and — _god._

he must have noticed your reaction, because now he’s whispering “please” into your ear, and it’s too much, it’s not fair and you’re already too wired up and and there’s no way you’re going to last. you squeeze your eyes shut, take a few steadying breaths, but then he asks you again, in that soft, careful tone, and you’re unequivocally lost to him.

you’re lost to him and to those damn doe eyes and to the way the light bounces off his hair as it curls over his forehead, to the way he holds his own hand when he’s nervous and to the way he crinkles his nose for emphasis and to the way he looks at at you, his face incandescent, like you’re the sun. 

he’s soft and warm when he’s beneath you, irresistible, wanting, and he grabs your hand, intertwining your fingers and he feels so _good_ and so _incredible_ and you tell him so, but the words sound trite even as they fall off your tongue. he shivers, you ask him what he wants but he just gives an achy murmur in response; cries out when you push harder. you sink your teeth into the softness of his shoulder, the back of his neck, you try to be gentle with it, breathing in his hair, your breath hitching, holding on as tight as you can as you’re taken over by a great wave. 

you breath in tandem as you come down, melted in a puddle on top of him, limbs heavy, warm. 

the duvet rustles as you adjust against each other, you rolling off him, and he turns to you. you lick your palm and reach over to give him a hand, and he melts into it, shivering, folding in on himself, his breathing uneven, wrapping itself around your name. he doesn’t try to be quiet.

he curls into you, a warm ball, brushes his lips across your forehead, sweetly. 

you’re in his room and you like it, being in his space, watching the gentle rise and fall of his breath, soft darkess, pillows. 

you feel his fingers brush against yours, a sleepy murmur.

“you wanna sleep here?”  
  


  
and then  
  
  


“i’d like it if you did”.

you’re not sure how it happened  but it’s not the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Take care <3


End file.
